


Fandom Girls Fics

by Alecai, writer95



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Once Upon a Time (TV), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecai/pseuds/Alecai, https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer95/pseuds/writer95
Summary: A/N: Alecai and Myself decided to write fics together and post them on here. We are multi-fandom friendly. Each chapter will be a different drabble/one shot, we will put the fandom and pairing in the notes at the beginning of each new fic. Please Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is called There’s A First For Everything
> 
> Fandom: Sherlock.
> 
> John x Sherlock
> 
> Summary: Sherlock and John enjoy lunch together, both of them feeling nervous and noticing how the other looks.

John stared at Sherlock; he couldn’t help but admire how his friend looked.   
Sherlock watched John from the corner of his eye, admiring his jawline.

“So uh, what was we doing here again?” John looked around the diner and back at Sherlock.

“We were getting lunch weren't we?” Sherlock glanced up from his menu, not that he needed to look at it as he's memorized it the instant he knew that John preferred this diner 

“Ah yes, but I meant here. This place doesn’t seem like the place you would eat at.” John set his menu down.

“Yes, well” Sherlock cleared his throat and tugged on his scarf his cheeks pinking up a bit.

“Are you ready to order? Also I think it’s wonderful for you to openly date like this.” The waitress smiled. 

John started coughing his face flaming red, his hand pounding on his chest. Sherlock reached over and rubbed John’s back.

Sherlock cleared his throat “Thank you, we will have the double meat cheeseburgers.” The waitress smiled “of course.” 

They sat in silence until the waitress arrived with their meal, sipping their tea.

“Sherlock, is this a date?” John set   
his cup down. 

Sherlock went red and took a sip of his tea, “Well, I suppose one could call this a date, but, uh, it doesn't have to be if you don't want it to be.”

John's fingers tightened around his cup; his face turning red “I thought you were married to your work.” 

“Well my work just isn't as attractive as you are now is it?” Sherlock paused and went red again. Well that sounded weird, oh well.

John grinned “careful, you might make your work jealous.” oh god what am I saying. 

Sherlock gave a little smile and hummed in contentment “My work can go stuff it” 

John chuckled “I guess we have quite a lot of stuff to discuss when we get home today.”

“That we do John, that we do."


	2. The Mad Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happens when the mad hatter asks the savior (Emma Swan) out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Once Upon A Time
> 
> Jefferson x Emma.

Jefferson sighed; he wanted to tell Emma he liked her but there was the whole kidnapping her thing.

“Emma?” She looked up “ yes Mary?” 

Snow leaned in closer, her voice just loud enough for Emma to hear “Jefferson has been staring at you for the past two hours.” 

“What? No way” She looked over and caught his eye, before looking away quickly and sharing a look with Snow. 

Jefferson sighed as he walked over to Emma. “Morning.” 

He didn't know why he had come over here it wasn't as if Emma would say yes if he asked her out or anything. 

Emma gave a soft smile “Morning Jefferson, is there something you needed?”

Jefferson cleared his throat. Wow, he thought, I haven't been this nervous since before Grace was born. 

“I just wanted to come by and say morning, and apologize for how we uh met.” Jefferson rubbed the back of his neck. 

Emma's gaze softened and she couldn't help but smile. He's really cute when he's nervous.

“Alright I forgive you.” Emma smiled; Jefferson smiled back “Let me take you to dinner to make up for it?”

Emma grinned “It’s a date?” Snow cleared her throat “A date?” 

Jefferson smiled “I’ll meet you here at 7.00 tonight.”

Snow coughed “A date, at Granny’s, with Jefferson, the Mad Hatter, oh dear” she stood up from her seat a troubled look on her face “If you’ll excuse me I have a class”

Emma looked at her mother “It’s saturday.” Jefferson cleared his throat “I’ll uh leave the two of you alone to talk, see you tonight Emma.” Jefferson kissed the back of her hand then left Granny’s.

Emma turned to Snow and gave her a bewildered look “Ok, what was that about”

Snow sighed “Emma, I’m your mother and as your mother I forbid you to date a guy that kidnapped us!” 

Emma scoffed “Forbid me, forbid me?!” Emma stood up from her seat and grabbed her coffee “Mother or not Mary, I’m 28 not 16.” She walked over to the counter and gave a tense smile when Ruby walked up “Can I get this in a to-go cup please?” 

Snow walked over to Emma “Emma, please! What if he does it again?”

Emma turned to Snow in a whirl of motion causing Snow to take a step back. “Did you forget that the only reason he did that was to get Grace, his daughter, his little girl back from the curse.”

Snow sighed “I understand, but he could've just asked. I get the whole giving second chances but maybe you should make sure he’s a good guy before dating him.”

Emma stared at her for a few seconds before sighing “It’s one date, and the point of dating someone is to get to know them.” Emma put her hand on Snow’s shoulder “I’ll be careful, I promise” Emma paused, looked hesitant and then smiled “Mom”

Snow smiled, it made her happy to hear Emma call her mom “Alright, if anything happens let me or your father know.”

Emma hooked her arm with Snows and started pulling her towards the exit “You know I will” 

\---A Few Hours Later----

Emma was fixing her hair in the mirror when there was a knock on the bathroom door “Emma, it’s 6:45!” Snow yelled from the other side.

Emma put the final touches and then opened the door to see both Snow and David standing outside the door “Well I guess it’s a good thing that i’m done then isn’t it” Emma walked into the living room searching for her shoes “Hey, have you seen my red-” Emma cut herself off when she turned and saw David standing there holding her favorite red heels in his hands. “Thanks”

Emma arrived at Granny’s at 6:59, she took a deep breath then opened the door to find the place completely empty except for Jefferson, Ruby and Granny. 

Emma looked around confused and a little excited “Where’s everyone?” she walked closer to the three of them a smile growing on her face when she saw the excited looks on Granny and Ruby’s faces. 

Jefferson grabbed Emma’s hand and kissed the back of it before leading her to a table, he then pulled a chair out for her and pushed her up once she sat down. “I asked a favor from Granny, we have this place to ourselves for the date.”

Jefferson walked around the table adjusting his cufflinks as he moved to sit down across from Emma glancing up at Ruby only to receive a grin, wink and a thumbs up. 

Jefferson gave Emma a soft smile “Thank you for coming here tonight.” Emma smiled back “Thank you for inviting me to come tonight.”

They talked through the night enjoying the dishes that Ruby brought out for them, learning new things about each other and about Grace and Henry. It was great to know that there was someone else, someone available that understood how much they’re kids meant to them. 

After the date, Jefferson walked Emma to her car and gave her a soft kiss. Emma wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss. After they pulled away both of them were panting. “I kind of don’t want this to end.” Emma managed to breath out. Jefferson smiled “It doesn’t have to, you could always come to my place.” Emma chuckled “As long as you promise not to drug me.” Jefferson chuckled “Deal.”

\---The Next Morning--

Emma groaned as she woke up stretching; she turned onto her side sighing as she felt a hand rubbing up and down her side and a strong muscular chest pressing up against her back. “Good morning, Emma” Jefferson murmured against her shoulder before placing a kiss there. 

Emma rolled over to face him, her bare chest now touching his “I usually never move this fast.” Jefferson smiled “I believe you, but last night was amazing.” Emma smiled back and kissed him “I agree, we should do it again sometime.”

Jefferson sighed against her mouth enjoying having someone so close again “Definitely, but first how about you let me make you breakfast and take you into work, because if we don’t leave soon you’ll be late” Emma groaned as she moved to get out of bed “I didn’t bring anything to change into with me and we drove here in your car” Jefferson looked a bit sheepish “I called Snow and asked her to bring over some clothes for you, Charming showed up with them, oh about 15 minutes ago.” 

Emma groaned again “was it bad?” Jefferson smirked “not really he just did the whole ‘you hurt my daughter I will kill you, and I don’t want to know what you did last night so don’t tell me’.” Emma sighed “Sorry.” Jefferson got out of the bed “Not to worry, now let’s get you changed.”

\---A Few Days Later---

Emma looked up from the file on her desk when she heard someone come through the door of the police station a smile appearing on her face when she saw Jefferson standing there with a cup of coffee in his hands. 

“You didn’t have to bring me that.” Jefferson smiled “but I wanted to, also I drugged it so that I can drag you out of here.” Emma chuckled “sure you did, you are too kind.” Jefferson smiled “seriously though I need you to come with me.” 

Emma looked at him curiously as she slowly stood up from from her desk and followed him out of the building. 

Jefferson grabbed her hand and pulled her up against him, his lips clashed into hers. Emma chuckled “is that what you called me out for?” Jefferson rolled his eyes and drug her out into the woods, getting to a clearing Emma saw Grace and Henry playing; a blanket on the ground with a picnic basket and tea set on it.

Emma grinned and kissed Jefferson hugging him tight against her “How on earth did you get Regina to let Henry come on a picnic with us?” Jefferson pulled away from her and pointed over his shoulder at the kids who had noticed their arrival and were making their way over “She apparently hasn’t learned how to resist Grace’s puppy eyes, but then again” he stated with his arm around her waist as they turned towards the two 10 year olds “She’s never had to deal with the combined weight of both Grace and Henry begging for the same thing.” 

Emma smiled “This is wonderful!” Henry and Grace both ran and gave them hugs “Finally, I’m starving.” Henry gave a big smile. Jefferson and Emma both chuckled. 

The picnic went great, greater than great actually, Henry and Grace demanded that weekly picnics were a must. They were, surprisingly, a big hit with Regina, who had been trying to find ways to connect with Henry and Emma, when she’d been invited to one a few picnics in. David and Snow loved the idea and were quick to join when they heard Regina was going, if only to keep an eye on the ‘Evil Queen’, but soon found themselves drawn into the weekly fiasco by the great atmosphere the kids and surprisingly Jefferson brought to the picnics.

Emma came out of the shower to see Jefferson standing there waiting for her “something wrong?” Jefferson smirked “No, I just needed to talk to you.” Emma cocked a brow “Am I in trouble?” Jefferson shook his head “no, it’s just you’ve been staying the night-- every night for a month now and I wanted to ask you…” Jefferson pulled out a small key “it’s a key of my home and I want you to move in with me.” 

 

Emma gasped, her mind flashing to Neal before Jefferson grabbing her hand brought her to the present, “I know it’s a lot to ask and you’ve told me about what Henry’s father did, but Emma, I really like the idea of waking up to you every morning and making you breakfast every morning and just being around you.” 

Emma gave a soft smile “Jefferson, I would love to move in with you.But are you sure we’re ready for that next step?” Jefferson clashed his lips into hers “I love you Emma Swan, we’ve been dating for five months now. I think we’re ready.” Emma smiled, it was the first time he had said he loved her “I love you too.”


	3. Safety First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg and Castiel accept help from the Winchesters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Supernatural
> 
> Castiel x Meg (Megstiel)

Meg stared at Castiel; she loved picking on the angel but she had wanted him to kiss her even more. Sure she knew it was wrong for a demon to be in love with an angel, but that didn’t stop her. That angel belonged to her, and she didn’t want those pretty boy Winchesters ruining it. 

And now she was here in an hospital taking care of him, her angel was lying in bed all because he saved Sam. Of course that was just the kinds of things he did and she loved him for it.

He knew her, she was always here, no matter what Lucifer did or said or what Castiel hallucinated that day, minute, hour. She’d hold him when the visions got to be too much, his head in her lap, with her stroking his hair. It was one of the most peaceful moments of his days, when she would pet his hair and talk to him. 

She finally had enough of hiding her feelings, she was going to tell him; she was going to grab him and kiss him. That was until she walked into Castiel’s room to see Dean and Sam Winchester. 

Damn it, what do they think they’re doing here. The thought drifted through her mind as she crossed her arms, her fists clenched.

Dean turned to face Meg, Castiel was asleep. “How is he?” Meg sighed, she knew they cared about him but dammit she cared about him more “Not to good, those visions are really taking a toll on him.” Dean sighed “sorry we didn’t come back sooner.” Meg’s fist clenched even more “Dammit Dean, why’d you come here? You’re ruining my plans! Why can’t you just leave me and Cas alone? Why can’t he just be mine!” 

Meg instantly wanted to kick herself, she hadn’t meant to go off on Dean.

Dean stared at Meg, confused as Sam made the sound he made when he just got the big break in the case they were working, like he’d just found the last piece of the puzzle. “You love him, don’t you?” 

Meg scoffed “Yeah sure, a demon in love with an angel. No. I just think we deserve to be left out of your business, separately of course. And the whole mine thing I just need protection you know that.” Meg sighed “Okay fine yes I love him.” 

Dean looked between Cas, Meg and Sam. Sam shifting under his gaze, uncomfortable with the look on his brother’s face, as if everyone in the room was crazy.

Cas had awoken when Meg had yelled; he finally stood up and grabbed Meg. “I love you too.” Before she could respond Castiel’s lips were on hers; his hands were around her waist, pressing her body against his. Her arms moved to around his neck; her body relaxing under his touch.

“WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH EVERYONE!” Dean yelled out, startling everyone in the room. They turned to him, the moment ruined to find him sitting on the only chair in the room, his face in his hands. 

Castiel sighed “I know this may be hard for you to understand Dean, but Meg has been here for me taking care of me. She never had to but she chose to.” Sam smiled “I think it’s romantic.” Dean looked up at Sam “IT IS NOT ROMANTIC! It’s an angel loving a demon! If we let this continue we will all be screwed!” 

Sam turned to Dean ready to argue in favor of Cas and Meg when Dean continued his tirade.”Do you have any idea what the Angels will do to the both of them if they find out?! They’ll be killed, eviscerated, smited, smote however the hell you say that.”

It was Meg’s turn turn to speak “That is our problem! Not yours, just let us deal with it. Please please don’t take my angel.” Cas wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, his head laid on her shoulder “Don’t worry, I won’t leave you.” 

Sam couldn’t help but chuckle “you two are so cute” he continued to chuckle as he sat down on Castiel’s bed.

Dean sighed “Fine we'll help. The two of you will come to the bunker and as long as you don't leave you should be fine.” 

Sam sat up “Of course, the bunker! The angels can’t find it, hell neither can the demons.” grins broke out on everyone’s faces, they would make it, if only a little longer. 

Dean nodded “we have to go now. Before everyone knows about them.” Meg hugged Dean “Thank you.” 

Dean hesitated before hugging her back “I’d do anything for family, learn it, but don’t abuse it, cause honey you only get one chance.”

Meg chuckled “Alright don’t get too mushy on me Winchester.”

They all flinched as the lights above them burst and a screeching noise filled the room for a few seconds before a bright light overcame the hospital. 

“We have to go!” Castiel grabbed everyone, next thing they knew they were all in the middle of a field inside baby. 

“Damn it, Cas, you know that shit messes with me” Dean sighed leaning back in his seat “but thanks for the save.”

“No problem, I look out for my family.” Dean nodded as he started up baby and drove off towards the bunker.

\----6 weeks later-----

Castiel, Dean and Sam were all in the library when Meg entered the room “We have a HUGE problem, hell I don’t even understand how it’s possible!” Castiel stood up “Calm down Meg, what’s wrong?” Meg held up a small stick “I’m pregnant!”

Castiel slammed back down into his chair his heart hammering in his ears, a grin forming on his face despite how pale he’d gone, “I’m going to be a father?”

Dean spit out the drink of beer he had just taken “Seriously?” Sam sighed “I’m sure we could raise it to be good.” Meg rolled her eyes “Sure, if I keep it.” Castiel stood back up “You’re not keeping it?” 

“I didn’t say I was keeping it, but I didn’t say I wasn’t, alright?” 

Dean sighed “You have to give it a shot, I say you and Cas should keep it. Yeah there’s going to be a hell of a lot of things after it and you guys but you’re safe here.” Meg laughed “Wow, never thought Dean winchester would want me to keep my baby.” Cas cleared his throat “Our baby.”

Dean got a weird look on his face before turning to Meg, “I actually like kids, hello, had to practically raise Sammy myself, if you’re looking for someone who doesn’t like kids and/or is uncomfortable around them” Dean jerked his thumb over to his brother “then you’re pointing your fingers at the wrong brother.”

Sam cleared his throat “Hey I like kids, I’m just not good with them.” Dean smirked “my point exactly.” Castiel grabbed Meg’s hands “Keep the baby.” 

Meg sighed “I don’t know, can we really do it?” Castiel kissed her. He would of continued kissing her if Dean hadn’t cleared his throat. “Cas, she asked you something.” Castiel nodded “I know, and yes I really think we can.” Meg hugged him “Alright.” 

\-----------------------  
Being pregnant sucked. She was a 500 year old demon and she couldn’t even get up off of the couch without help from one of the boys or Cas.

Most of the time it took her hours of rubbing her belly and saying it was okay before they could help her; the baby had powers and was already using them through her. 

There were fire extinguishers all throughout the bunker now that the baby had a habit of setting random shit on fire. 

Castiel sat on the couch; his hand resting on Meg’s stomach. “I can’t wait till the baby gets here.” Meg scoffed “I can.”

Dean laughed from his seat across the room “I know right, all the trouble the little one causes now, oh man, just wait until they’re born.” 

Castiel smiled “yes but when it’s here we can teach it right from wrong.” Sam walked in with four cokes “Cas has a point.” 

Dean piped up from his seat “and how to control its powers and protect itself and-” dean cut himself off “well you get my point.”

Sam chuckled “Okay you both have good points, now let’s just sit here and watch our movie.”


	4. The Bat and The Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotham never sleeps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Batman
> 
> Pairing: Reader/Batman(Bruce Wayne)

You stepped outside, you could feel the goosebumps appear as the cold air danced around your skin. Looking up at the moon you gave a heavy sigh; the night had started so wonderful and now here you were, out in the cold, and away from the drama that was going on inside. 

It wasn’t your fault that you couldn’t feel emotions the way other people did, it wasn’t your fault that you hadn’t cried when you heard that he was dead.He’d never cared enough to even acknowledge her existence so why should you cry now that he was gone.

Honestly, you wished it had been you to kill him, it was wrong to think that but it was true. It wasn’t for your sake that you wanted him dead, no it was for her. He was a monster, and she had chosen to ignore that fact, but you, you hadn’t. No, every time you closed your eyes you saw his face, there was no escape, not even if he was dead, you would still see him once your eyes closed. But she had loved him, so for her you put up with it, but now that he is dead she knows the truth. 

He’d never loved her, not the way she deserved, the way she yearned for and you had sat by and watched as he pushed and pushed until she snapped. You gave a weak laugh looking up at the stars that could barely be seen even this far away from the city, well at least the bastard was dead now and you didn’t have to deal with anything else to do with him after the funeral.

She was your best friend and you loved her, you just couldn’t see why she would choose him. She was just as bad as Harley, no worse. The Joker had done nothing but harm her, time and time again. But now the clown was dead and gone, for good. You felt arms wrap around your waist. 

“You okay?” it was Bruce Wayne. You recognised his voice. 

Turning to face him you smiled “I’m wonderful, how is She?” 

Looking back at the hotel, Bruce shrugged his shoulders before scrunching his forehead as he looked up at the sky with you “As good as can be expected considering all the shit she let him put her through.” He let out a frustrated sigh and you turned around in his arms, hugging him close to you, knowing how upset the relationship your sister had with The Joker made him.

“She thought she loved him.” You let out a heavy sigh, looking up at him. 

His eyes met yours, “Right now, we need to be here for her. She’s in there drinking, and whispering to Selina.” 

You leaned up and pressed your lips against his, instead of pulling away he deepened the kiss. You had always thought he was in love with her, not you. You had refrained from kissing him so many times because of it, but you just weren’t able to tonight, and you were glad you didn’t. 

Finally pulling away you smiled, “I should of done that ages ago.” 

He nodded as he put a loose strand of your hair behind your ear, “Yes, you should of.” 

You grabbed his hand, “Let’s go check on her.” 

Walking into the lobby of the hotel, a man bumped you as he turned to leave, his scent hitting you all at once leaving you with the nauseous feeling you get when you smell the makings of a chemical bomb. 

You couldn’t help but let out a snarl, catching Bruce’s attention. He looked at you “Are you okay?” 

You shook your head, “that man smells, like, like he just put together a chemical bomb.” 

It didn’t take long for Bruce to go into ‘Batman’ mode, he kissed your forehead “Go back to the room, check on everyone. I will be there soon.” 

You smirked, “You mean ‘Batman’ will be there soon.” 

He nodded then headed out of the hotel, Once he was gone you headed back to the ballroom, everyone seemed to be in a good mood, seeing as a man just died, everyone except her and his men. 

Racing across the room towards your sister you dived for her as you heard and felt an explosion shake the building from above you, colliding with her as her guards formed a barrier around her taking out guns and starting to yell furiously into their coms units. 

Everyone that had been laughing and dancing moments ago now rushed towards the exit, pieces of the ceiling was falling, your sister’s guards failing to get her out of the building. Growling you stood up, shifting into a 5’ wolf, you rushed towards her. The moment she seen you, she climbed on your back, once she was on you rushed towards the exit, barely making it as a big chunk of ceiling landed in front of the door. 

When you got outside, your sister got off of you, allowing you to turn back. “Your so called guards are completely useless.” 

She scoffed looking back at the room they were trapped in, her hands resting just below her ribs as she bent over slightly to calm herself down. “Useless is an accurate term, sister mine, and yet it barely even scratches the surface.”

You looked over at each other the tension building until you bust out laughing holding on to each other so you don’t fall over when a second explosion throws you to the ground just as a man with a cape grabbed the two of you from behind making you land on him. 

You stood up and dusted yourself off, “We need to get somewhere safe.” 

Batman stood up, your sister unconscious in his arms, “Yeah, we do.” 

You watched as he got on the roof of the next building over, you gave him a look before shifting, You knew where he was taking her, and the fastest way for you was running. So you ran, ran all the way to Bruce’s home.


End file.
